Friendship Forever
by child of a fallen god
Summary: just a little angst...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter & Co. are JK Rowlings and the song Graduation is Vitamin C's.  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, " Hermione stared around the crowd, her large cinnamon eyes resting on Molly Weasley, who was crying, and moving on to Remus Lupin, who looked more worn out and haggard than he had in her third year. "We have been through a lot in our years in Hogwarts. Since my first year, Harry, Ron, and I have faced Voldemort seven times."  
  
She stopped, her breath hitching in her chest, "Now these days are going to end, and we are leaving Hogwarts to see what the world has to offer."  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
"I don't know about the rest of my class, but I can't say that I'm happy to be leaving, I've so many memories of this place." Her eyes alighted on Lavender Brown, who was sobbing openly, "I remember my first year, I was saved from a fully grown mountain Troll from the two boys whom I grew to love. Harry and Ron."  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
"And then, two weeks ago, we faced the feared wizard once more, in what was to be the final battle." She stopped again, her eyes filled with tears, "And, I never got to say goodbye." Tears stained her pale cheeks as she looked around, "Ron and Harry.they should be with us today, with me, we were the Golden Trio. And because of one man, I lost the two people that meant the most to me."  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And then we got real cool  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
"But, I realized later, that they're never really gone. Not really." She looked at Lupin, who nodded support. "They're only a thought away."  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
"I know that I'll never forget the times we spent, roaming these halls, breaking about a thousand rules apiece."  
  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
And we make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
"I'll miss them, but life does go on. And now, I must face it without the only men I've ever loved. But somehow, I think that I'll be okay." She looked at Dumbledore, standing next to her, tears in his twinkling blue eyes.  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
"So, this," She held up the piece of parchment that declared her a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "Is for my friends, Harry and Ron. I trade it for them any day. But friendship transcends the boundaries of death."  
  
La, la, la, la.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la.  
  
We will still be friends forever  
  
The audience applauded as Hermione Granger stepped away from the podium, clutching her parchment tightly. No one commented when she walked away without looking back. She could hear Dumbledore announce the year's class. But there was something she had to do.  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron. Guess what, I graduated today! We graduated." She looked at the stones, her eyes filled with tears. "We did it, we made it."  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
"I've been offered an apprenticeship here. But I declined. It won't be the same here without you. I'll miss you. I guess this is goodbye." She allowed her fingers to trace the two names on the Headstones, and slowly she turned, her eyes betraying the sadness and heaviness in her heart. She couldn't stand it!  
  
She made her way to the Astronomy Tower, her mind working overtime. It wasn't fair, she thought, I can't make it without them..  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
Dumbledore found her laying in the shadow of the tower, her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face. McGonnagal was with him, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her funeral was a few days later, and that's where Remus was standing, looking at the three Headstones. Inscribed on Hermione's was the words that would echo through the centuries. "Forever in Friendship."  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever 


End file.
